Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/11
30. November 2013 *Olifant sterft aan constipatie - 30.11.2013. 29. November 2013 *Muss der Zoo Augsburg die Elefanten abgeben? - 29.11.2013. 28. November 2013 *Elefanten-Paar gerät in Stromleitung – tot! - 28.11.2013. 27. November 2013 *Train drags elephant to death - 27.11.2013. *Elephant lovers urge return of sick jumbo - 27.11.2013. *Improving sperm quality in elephants - 27.11.2013. *Tanzania: Stop This Sham Fight Against Elephant Poaching - 27.11.2013. *Captured elephant shifted to Mattigodu safely - 27.11.2013. *South Africa receives poached rhino horns and elephant ivory seized by Hong Kong officials - 27.11.2013. *Thomas Edison: Inventor, genius ... elephant killer? - 27.11.2013. *Meet Rajan, the world’s only swimming elephant - 27.11.2013. *Elephant herd from Jharkhand stays put in Nilgiri - 27.11.2013. 26. November 2013 *Chinesische Provinz Yunnan plant "Kantine" für Elefanten - 26.11.2013. *Teure Kuppel für die Elefanten - 26.11.2013. *Ausgebüxt: Elefant auf der Bundesstraße - 26.11.2013. *China builds 'elephant canteen' after deadly incidents - 26.11.2013. *Listening to Africa’s elephants - 26.11.2013. *Elephant who accidentally killed woman now in San Diego - 26.11.2013. *Second Lion Cub Dies & Asian Elephant Is Gravely Ill At Zoo Miami - 26.11.2013. 25. November 2013 *Maxi Arland und „Wege aus der Einsamkeit“ übernehmen Elefanten-Patenschaft - 25.11.2013. 24. November 2013 *Botswana: A missed opportunity on elephants - 24.11.2013. 22. November 2013 *Saras letzter Weg führt nach Malchin - 22.11.2013. *Third elephant carcass found in Nilgiri forest - 22.11.2013. *Perth Zoo elephant gets massage therapy - 22.11.2013. *Elephant Arjuna Roped In For Yash's Gajakesari - 22.11.2013. *Why I am giving up Mandarin classes to learn Elephant (The Funny Side) - 22.11.2013. 21. November 2013 *Elephant Parade’s ‘Jack’ Collects $100,000 - 21.11.2013. 20. November 2013 *Wie geht es den früheren Osnabrücker Zoo-Elefanten? - 20.11.2013. *Rostocks letzter Elefant ist gestorben - 20.11.2013. *Elefant Felix komplettiert Gruppe im Zoo Osnabrück - 20.11.2013. *Ruziënde olifanten van Emmen naar Dierenrijk Nuenen - 20.11.2013. *Audio Records Moment When Poachers Kill Elephant - 20.11.2013. *Shocking Recording of Elephant Slaughter - 20.11.2013. 19. November 2013 *Zimbabwe: Ex-Cop Jailed for Elephant Poisoning - 19.11.2013. *Jharkhand elephant herd on a rampage - 19.11.2013. *Gabon troops kill poacher, arrest 34 others near elephant park - 19.11.2013. 18. November 2013 *Willkommen auf der Welt, Kalaya - 18.11.2013. *More arrests in elephant poaching crackdown - 18.11.2013. *A Historical Elephant’s New Identity - 18.11.2013. 17. November 2013 *Jahr Roy Bäthe vom Zoopark in Erfurt zeichnet Elefanten - 17.11.2013. *Das Wunder von Rourkela - 17.11.2013. *1 killed in elephant attack - 17.11.2013. *Sri Lanka praises Key, gifts elephant - 17.11.2013. 16. November 2013 *Sick elephant marches in Bowmanville parade - 16.11.2013. *Elephant Travels from New Zealand to San Diego Zoo - 16.11.2013. *Forest dept steps in to stop elephant deaths on rail tracks - 16.11.2013. *John Abraham helps PETA secure circus elephant ban - 16.11.2013. *One killed by elephant in Udalguri district in Assam - 16.11.2013. *Five held in Zim for elephant poisoning - 16.11.2013. *Poachers kill elephant in Arunachal - 16.11.2013. *Preserve habitat, protect elephants from accidents - 16.11.2013. 15. November 2013 *Elephant deaths in Jalpaiguri: Why speed limit is not the solution - 15.11.2013. *Dier van de week: de Olifant - 15.11.2013. *Do Elephant Graveyards Exist? - 15.11.2013. *Aging elephant may have cancer, might still march in parade - 15.11.2013. *Mila the Elephant Arrives at San Diego Zoo - 15.11.2013. *Elephant deaths on tracks: State-railways spar worries forest ministry - 15.11.2013. *New home for Mila the elephant - 15.11.2013. *FIR against Railways for elephant deaths - 15.11.2013. *Actress Kristin Davies watches as more than six tons of elephant tusks seized over 25 years are crushed by government officials in stand against at illegal trade - 15.11.2013. *Watch towers to prevent train-elephant collisions - 15.11.2013. *US offers reward for Laos elephant, rhino poachers - 15.11.2013. 14. November 2013 *Elephant orchestra: Can animals make real music? - 14.11.2013. *Elefantenbaby erfreut die Besucher im Tiergarten Schönbrunn - 14.11.2013. *Zug rast in Elefanten-Herde, sieben Tiere sterben - 14.11.2013. *Ein Elefant aus dem Eis - 14.11.2013. *Overspeeding of trains led to elephant deaths: Forest minister - 14.11.2013. *Now Taking Bookings...The Thai Elephant Orchestra! - 14.11.2013. *6 tons of smuggled elephant ivory crushed - 14.11.2013. *6 tons of confiscated ivory crushed in Colorado to protest elephant poaching - 14.11.2013. *Train Mows Down, Kills 7 Elephants in Bengal - 14.11.2013. 13. November 2013 *Erfurter Elefanten in Frankreich eingelebt - 13.11.2013. *Video: So tapsig ist Elefantenbaby Anchali im Berliner Zoo - 13.11.2013. 12. November 2013 *Thailands Elefanten-Besitzer (Mahouts) protestieren gegen neues Gesetz - 12.11.2013. *Sensationsfund in Kirchdorf: 15 Millionen Jahre altes Gebiss eines Ur-Elefanten - 12.11.2013. *Bananen fürs Elefäntli? Sicher nicht! - 12.11.2013. *Elefanten-Bulle schleudert Nilpferd-Mama durch die Luft - 12.11.2013. *The Heavy Cost of Elephant Poaching (Op-Ed) - 12.11.2013. *Mother hippo is flipped in the air by angry elephant as she protects her baby - 12.11.2013. *Deep River and the African Elephant - 12.11.2013. 9. November 2013 *Malaysia: Humans and elephants at loggerheads - 09.11.2013. *Dasara elephant goes berserk, tranquilized - 09.11.2013. 8. November 2013 *Von Zollangaben und Betonplatten – Nachwehen der Elephant Parade - 08.11.2013. *Zimbabwe:Another Elephant Gunned Down in Hwange - 08.11.2013. *Elephant capture operation in Hassan: ‘two tasks remain’ - 08.11.2013. 7. November 2013 *Tiger Sounds May Ward Off Pilfering Elephants - 07.11.2013. *ZSL Whipsnade Zoo welcomes 22 stone baby elephant - 07.11.2013. *Trunk and disorderly! Baby elephant appears worse for wear and falls face first into mud as it struggles to find its feet - 07.11.2013. *Jumbo the Elephant: the origins of ‘the largest known animal in creation’ - 07.11.2013. *Jumbo the Elephant goes large - 07.11.2013. *Global smuggling ring busted after 12 tons of elephant tusks worth £62million is found by customs officers in China - 07.11.2013. *Royal elephants in full splendour - 07.11.2013. *Urine Science: What Peeing Elephants Teach About Fluid Dynamics - 07.11.2013. *Study: Elephants Can Suffer From Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome - 07.11.2013. 6. November 2013 *Massentötungen traumatisieren Elefanten - 06.11.2013. *Traumatisierte Elefanten nach Populationskontrolle - 06.11.2013. *Alle ruimte voor de olifanten van Artis - 06.11.2013. *Elephants get post traumatic stress too: Calves orphaned by the killing of their parents are haunted by grief decades later - 06.11.2013. *The grisly economics of elephant poaching - 06.11.2013. 5. November 2013 *Erstes Video des Knie-Elefantenbaby! - 05.11.2013. *Elefantenbaby im Kinderzoo geboren - 05.11.2013. *Operation Tokomeza: 89 elephant tusks found in car - 05.11.2013. 4. November 2013 *Elefanten im Zoopark Erfurt erhalten mehr Platz - 04.11.2013. *Wildtierverbot: Wenn der Elefant Männchen macht - 04.11.2013. *Mumbai zonder olifanten - 04.11.2013. *Linnaeus's Asian elephant was wrong species - 04.11.2013. *Orphaned Elephants Face Lifetime of Negative Social Effects - 04.11.2013. 2. November 2013 *Elephant massacre: A battle is being fought against poachers to save them from extinction - 02.11.2013. 1. November 2013 *British army joins fight against elephant and rhino poaching - 01.11.2013.